Reaping For Life
by AnjuSchiffer
Summary: Being an info broker wasn't something Izuku ever thought of doing until his mother fell ill. Although he likes the easy cash going his way, Izuku hates the type of people he sometimes has to deal with. Sure, the money pays the bill, but he hates playing the role of Reaper. [Villain!Izuku] [Oneshot] [Collection: VD9Week18]


**Day 3's story for VD9week18! VD9week18 is basically a countdown week for the opening of pre-orders of the VD9 Villain!Deku zine that has been open since July 15!**

 **You can get them here:**

 **(https): (/)(vd9zine18).(bigcartel) (products)** just remember to take the parenthesis between the words and dots! They're open til September 9!

 **I'm so excited to share this with you guys and hope you enjoy it!**

 **Anju**

* * *

 **Day 3's Prompt: Death/Rebirth**

* * *

"Mom, how are you feeling today?" Izuku asked his mother, taking a seat by the hospital bed. He was trying hard to not cry, he had to be strong for her. After all, she's the one suffering, not him. Well, both to be quite honest.

"I'm feeling better! The treatment went well and my body doesn't hurt anymore. I feel like I was never sick in the first place!" Inko said with a smile, grabbing Izuku's hands.

Time was running out. He knew it was by the way his mom's hands were trembling as she gave Izuku's a light squeeze. Even though her skin was gaining color, her face remained pale, white as a ghost. Her cheeks lost its rosiness, making her usual smile seem forced even though it was a genuine one.

"I'm glad you're feeling better!" Izuku said, the only thing that he was able to say without his voice cracking after each word.

"How's school going?" Inko asked, making Izuku flinch. "Did it not go well?" Izuku rapidly shook his head.

"It's not that! It's just," Izuku said, looking down at the floor. "It was a bit hard to get through. I almost got myself injured while playing soccer today." Izuku said with a smile, showing her his bruised arm.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain? Get it checked! Quick!" Inko said, urging Izuku to get himself checked out. Izuku laughed.

"I knew I couldn't tell you! You're always worried more about me than yourself. Be a little more self-centered!" Izuku said, hugging his mom. "I mean it. It's okay to just care about yourself." Izuku said, stepping back a bit. "You've already done so much for me. Let me do something for you, okay? I can take care of myself now."

Inko looked at Izuku for a while before letting out a sigh. She gestured him to come closer, in which he did. She took his hands and placed in into her own, softly caressing the scars that ran over his hands.

"I know you're big enough to watch yourself, but," Inko tightly held his hands. "I can't help but worry about you. Even though you're a crybaby-"

"Mom." Izuku whined, making Inko laugh.

" -you still jump into things without thinking about the consequences. That's how you got these scars after all. Saving me from that field of barbed wire that surrounded us during the incident a few months ago." Inko said, making Izuku purse his lips. "I just don't want you to keep getting hurt."

"It'll be fine mom. I promise." Izuku said, giving his mom a reassuring smile.

"Arch-Izuku. Time is up. It's almost time for the next treatment." A nurse said as she entered the room with a small cart. Izuku frowned at the sight of different needles for who knows what. But there was nothing he could do. All of it was to help his mother get better.

"I'll be fine dear." Inko said, flexing an arm and patting it. "I may be old, but I'm still strong!" Izuku laughed, kissing his mom's forehead.

"If you say so." Izuku said, picking up his briefcase he had entered with. "I'm off."

"Love you Izuku." Inko said, waving at Izuku as the doctor placed a mask over her face. He watched as his mom closer her eyes and into a deep slumber.

"Love you too." Izuku said before getting a door shut in his face.

"Never thought I would hear you say that." Dabi said, making Izuku bite his tongue to prevent himself from saying a remark. Why was he always crossing paths with this guy? He knew Tomura's master wanted to make sure he was safe, but to have someone stalk him? No thanks. "By the way, the hospital says that the bill will be-" Izuku shoved a bag into Dabi' arms.

"Give them how much they want- no more, no less. Whatever is left over, bring it back." Izuku said. Dabi looked at Izuku before letting out a sigh. Why was he like this?

"Fine. Also," Dabi tossed an envelope towards Izuku, who caught it with ease. "That's your pay for the services."

"Better be the amount I set." Izuku said, shoving the envelope into the inside of his vest. "I'm off. If you need me again, you know where to find me." Izuku said, walking down the hall of the hospital.

"Will do Archive."

"And also, don't send people who can't pay for my services to my office. It's quite a hassle to get rid of those filthy pests." Izuku said, making Dabi grin.

"There's a reason why we send them to you, Reaper."

"It's Archive." Izuku reminded him, knowing fully that Dabi simply said that to try and throw him off.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure that the person who sent you here told you everything about me and my services. Every person who has ever spoken to me and is doing well knows it." Izuku said, glaring at the man in front of him. "This isn't going to cover what I am about to give you." Izuku said, sitting behind his desk, the tips of his fingers touching together as his arms were propped on the armrest.

Another street thug who thinks he could stomp all over Izuku. Not like that was unexpected. Anyone who hears that Archive is just a teenager automatically waltzes into his room hoping they can trample all over him. When will they learn to never judge a book by their cover? Guess they will never learn.

"Please! Give us another extension! This was all we were able to scrape up!" The man before him said, begging on his knees. Izuku kept looking at the man and his small force behind him.

What a fucking liar. There's a reason why the small group of goons were behind him, armed with a variety of weapons and in fighting stances. Not even trying to hide the fact they were after his head.

Izuku got off his chair, walking towards the large envelope on his desk. Taking out his dagger from the sheath on his right leg, Izuku made quick, precise cuts all over the envelope.

"Do you idiots honestly think you guys can kill me?" Izuku said, opening the envelope. The smug looks on the goons soon dropped when they saw that what they worked on so hard was now completely useless. "A bomb? Please." Izuku threw it to the side, the device crumpling to pieces as it rolled along and hit the wall. "Get more creative. A 5 year old can do better than this." Izuku said, quickly remembering that he had go over a few things with said 5 year old.

"Getting all cocky simply because you're able to figure out we were trying to kill you?" The man said, getting off his knees.

"You're the one underestimating me." Izuku said, standing in front of the man, arms crossed against his chest, his dagger swinging freely between his thumb and forefinger.

"I can say the same to you, you stupid arrogant child! I don't know why Tomura and his stupid master worship you as if you were some type of genius. Hell, they bestowed you with the name Reaper. Last time I checked all you did was sell information." The man said with a grin, only to drop once Izuku started to cackle. He just insulted him, how did that not affect him?

"Obviously you don't know why I'm called like that! Why do you think you never hear again from those who can't pay my fees?" Izuku said, smiling as he pushed a button underneath his desk. Everyone in the room was confused when they heard a distant thud and saw Izuku put on a metal mask on and a pair of two surgical gloves on. When they saw Izuku spin the dagger and then hold it lovingly, it dawned on them. "An eye for an eye, a tooth or a tooth. But in this case, a life for a life." Izuku said, smiling underneath his mask. "But don't worry! You won't be buried 6 feet underground. You'll be put to better use than fertilizer!"

* * *

"Doctor!" Inko exclaimed when she saw him pass by. "You look happy today!"

"I am indeed dear. A lot of blood samples and organs were able to be make its way here thanks to some kind donors. The children who were waiting on them don't have to wait any longer. We can finally do the surgeries that can give them a new life."

* * *

 **Note: Although this is part of a collection, this oneshot is in no way connected to the previous day's timeline. Although they include similar elements, or seem to fit to another day's timeline, this oneshot is in a timeline of its own.**


End file.
